Hogwarts, another side, another story
by Dafumanku
Summary: This is another side to the world of magic presented by JKR. It's an extrem AU with an all out OC cast. So enter and take a look at the world of magic through the eyes of another person. this one is by Cloud. I'm saying it hear: I DO NOT OWN ANITHING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything really. Hogwarts belongs to J.K.Rowling. Not even some of the characters. They belong to other people. But I think I own the main character (not really sure because of his name), some minor characters and some of the ideas. So, please don't sue me I'm not making any money out of this

**Things you should know:** this is a Hogwarts fic but not a Harry Potter fic. All you know from Harry to Voldemort dose not appear in this fic. Take it as something from a parallel universe to the one of HP

**Author Note:** hope you'll like this in the end. The basic idea came from an rpg forum

_**Hogwarts: Another side, another story**_

**Chapter I:** Making a Friendship

We have all heard of things that can not be explained. Some think it's supernatural, others think it's UFOs and some that have a little brain problem think it's the government. But some are close to the truth because they believe in magic. Magic is real and it is all around us. Around us, yet hidden. Hidden for a reason. People in general are herd creatures and that makes them stupid creatures. Think witch hunts and you get the picture. That is why men and women that use magic as we use electricity stay hidden, even though they have other faults. Even though they are magical they are still humans and are no different then the ones they so fondly call muggles. Some consider that the character of people is inbred and that one has the same principles like his parents before him. This is especially true for magic users or wizards as they like to call themselves. Some of them put price on the so called "purity of blood" like muggles put a price on the color of skin. We live in a racist world that doesn't even condemn them. But they are to be condemned and pitied.

And thus, having set the base of the world, we turn our attention to a young man sitting in a garden riding what appeared to be a hundred year old book. By his appearance you could say that the boy and the book shouldn't even be in the same time zone. The guy was wearing black ¾ pants, black basketball sneakers, a black t-shirt with the arms cut off so that his muscles where visible and he had spiky jet-black hair. The fact that a guy like this could read was an achievement. The fact that he could read a book in Latin at a fast pace and understand every word was a miracle. But miracles happen every day so we shouldn't be too surprised. The boy was sixteen going on seventeen and was reading something to help him finish his "special" project. Sometimes his eyes would look around the garden he was in. It was his first time here. He and his parents had just moved into the house that morning and his mum and dad were still unpacking

He had lived in Japan until this day but was not missing home a great deal. He was not the kind of person who got attached to stuff. It had been his parents idea to move to England and they were missing home more than he did. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement in the bushes next to the bench he was sitting on. The boy simply closed his book and then put his right hand on a small and thin peace of wood that came out of his pants. Then in one quick motion jumped and put his left hand in the bushes. In the next second his hand came back out attached to a boy's neck.

"Um...hello", said the boy with a little spark of fear in his eyes. He had dark brown hair, caught in a pony tail at the end, gray eyes looking at him from under strands of hair. He was dressed with a pair of baggy jeans and a red and gold T-shirt with a lion on the back.

"And you were worming through my bushes because?" asked the black haired boy a little annoyed at the other boy.

"I saw the moving truck in the morning and I wanted to see who my new neighbors were", answered the kid, still felling the hand on his neck.

"The front door was made for that", replied the other and let go of his neck.

"I'm sorry. My name is Isei Deboso. Nice to meet you", said Isei cheerfully, now that his life was in no immediate danger and holding up his hand.

"Vash Kazama" answered Vash after looking him up and down. He was not cheerful, he was calm and collected. Few were the times that the young Kazama smiled a happy smile. And anything short of a huge personal achievement or a ten times Oscar wining comedy couldn't make him laugh. After a few more seconds he grabbed Isei's hand and shook it once.

"So where are you from?", asked Isei trying to make conversation.

"I'm from Japan", answered Vash while sitting down on his bench.

After taking a seat in front of him on the grass, Isei continued to talk. "But you speak perfect English. How is that?".

"I am fluent in six known and used languages and in about four dead ones", replied Vash calmly

At the answer the other boy left his eyes a little big and his mouth at about the level of his waist. "Is that even possible?!", he asked shocked

"Yes", Vash answered simply. He believed the boy a muggle and was not about to tell him something that would have freaked him out. Isei was about to speak again when the sound of a woman's voice was heard.

"Got to go. Mum is calling. Hope to see you again and become friends", he said as he got up and jumped through the bushes to go home. 'To bad he's a muggle' were his last thoughts before entering his house.

Vash had simply bowed his head and after the boy left, opened back his book at the same page and continued to read, settled on finishing it before dinner with some friends of his dad from the ministry.

The sun was coming down and the world of Vash Kazama was starting to have a red tint to it. The boy was just finishing his book when he heard the voice of his mother

"Vash! Please go and take a shower. Our guests will be over in a fifteen minutes!".

"OK mom", the boy replied and started to make his way to the bathroom. And just as his mother told him fifteen minutes later he heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!", Vash called to his parents while reaching for the door handle. Few were the times in the young boy's life that he was shocked. This was one of those times for in front of him stood the boy that he meet that afternoon with what could only be his parents. But although he was surprised he didn't let it show, only raising an eyebrow. "You must be the Debosos. I am Vash Kazama, son of Cloud Kazama, your host for this evening", he introduced himself letting the family enter.

"Reno Deboso, your father's friend and one time class mate. See Isei, this is the way a young man should act", the man that had about the same height as his son. All three Debosos were wearing light colored clothes, as were the Kazamas. Only Vash was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and a white shirt over it.

"Reno, how have you been doing?", asked Cloud while they were walking to the dining room. Cloud was medium height, had blue eyes and blond hair that had the spikiness that rivaled Vash's.

Reno Deboso smiled at his old friend. Reno was a slim kind of guy. He had red hair which was a little bit spiky. "Doing great. And now that you're hear my job will be allot easier" he responded. With that the two men entered the living room for some nice conversation. The women, Tifa and Isei's mother, Riza, went in to the kitchen to discuss women stuff, so that left Isei and Vash on the hall way.

"So you're a wizard?", asked Vash, but it was clearly a statement.

"Yeah" replied the other guy smiling from ear to ear, barely keeping his eyes visible. "And you're one too, aren't you? Off course you are", he asked and answered in the same sentence without a break.

"And I'm sure that we're going to go to school together in September", the guy continued without a pause for breathing.

"School?", Vash asked, rising an eyebrow. He had not gone to school back in Japan. He had learned at home from a tender age of six. The first five only basic stuff you could find in books and then from eleven practical things. And besides the magical learning he was trained in martial arts.

"Yeah, Hogwarts. The biggest school in the country. No, no, the continent. No, no the world!", Isei finished with another huge smile and a thumbs up. "It's the coolest thing in the magical world. A huge castle with a lot of secret passages, a ton of ghosts and the best food this side of the ocean!", he continued to praise his school

"Hogwarts … ", Vash said, keeping his eyebrow raised. He knew of Hogwarts from books and from his parents, who before coming to Japan attended school there. It would be interesting to go to the same school as his parents. Very interesting indeed.

As Vash was thinking in his own world, Isei started getting worried from the lack of response from the other guy. Just as he was about to shake him awake, there was a call of "Dinner" and Vash came back to the world of the living.

"This way", he gestured to Isei towards the right door leading to the living room. The dinning room was actually part of the living room and had a door to the kitchen. It was actually behind the stairs that went up from the entrance hall. By the time the boys arrived, the others were sited with the exception of Tifa, who was still bringing some food from the kitchen. The two heads of family were seated at both ends of the table while the wives took seats on one side of the table. So the boys took the least two seats on one side of the table both near their respective father.

Diner was filled with light conversation about the past, each family catching up with their old friends. The only ones who weren't speaking so much were the two children. Vash did not because he had nothing really to talk with the older people and was not all that sociable, so he didn't talk with Isei unless asked. And Isei didn't have what to talk with the "old dudes", so he kept trying and ultimately failing to talk with Vash. But they were included some times in disruptions so that the other parents could learn about their friend's son. At the end of the affair both families were left thinking that the other boy would be a good influence on their son. The Kazamas because Isei was so opened and had a happy go lucky attitude, and hoped that he would open Vash a little up. And the Debosos because Vash was so hard working and so serious about life, and hoped that he could open Isei's eyes to the responsibilities of life.

Later that night, Vash was sitting on the roof of his house watching the stars. He was thinking of all the things that were going to happen in a couple of days. Four, to be exact. He was going to go to his parents school for the last two years. He was born in September, but the school didn't accept students that hadn't reached the age of eleven. So he had to go in as a sixth year, because he was sixteen when school started. That did not bother him. The thing that bothered him was the fact that he had to finish his project before school. That meant that in two days he had to give it a try, or leave it for the winter break. So he had another day to arrange his knowledge in his head to improve his chances of success. But as he ended his plans and was preparing to just sit and view the sky, he heard sounds of someone coming up to the roof top

"How did you find the way?", he asked without looking.

"The houses around here are built the same. Mine is kind of like the mirror of yours, so it was easy", Isei responded while sitting near Vash. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Isei started talking about why he was there.

"I wanted to apologies about this morning. I just thought that you were just some weird muggle that was reading an old book. Sorry for snooping around", Isei said in a bit more serious tone. "And I was wandering if we could be friends", he added hopefully. Vash didn't respond and after a couple of minutes, Isei thought that his apology wasn't enough and got up to leave.

"Hey", he heard as he was about step off the roof. When he turned, he saw that it was Vash with his hand out. "Apology accepted", he said, and when Isei grabbed his hand, a smile appeared on his face. "Friend".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this chapter is more for the power itself than for plot. being bored i had to make it :D**

**Chapter 2: **The Transformation

The night was peaceful. The street was silent and everybody was asleep. Well, almost everybody.

Vash was up in his room with the light turned off and only a candle illuminating the place. He was in his black pajama pants and was doing warming up exercises. One would thing that he was about to do fitness exercises like some normal people do. Vash wasn't that normal.

When he finished he went over to his desk and looked one last time over what he had to do. That finished, he opened his window. Quickly and quietly he stepped outside and jumped the distance to the ground. He landed like a cat and straightened his back.

In his mined he was ready. He knew all that he had to do. He had learned every thing that was to be known about what he was about to attempt. He had prepared for months and now was his last chance to do this before school. There he didn't feel safe to do such a dangerous thing as attempt animagus transformation. At home he had his parents. He if something went wrong that they would be mad with him. Not because it was illegal. But because he didn't asked for their help. Both of them had been top of their class at Hogwarts. Both had done this thing at the end of their schooling. But Vash wanted to do this on his own. It was something out of pride. If he could do this alone then it was one step closer to becoming the best in his family. And to be the best in the family was what every Kazama strives for. He was still young but for him every moment counted. So hear he was hoping he wouldn't part with life just yet.

He took about three deep breaths and started relaxing his mind. He knelled down ant put his hands in front of him so that when he would transform into the animal of choice he wouldn't have a problem with balance. With one last prayer he started thinking all the magical words that a wizard had to recite for his first transformation and with the animal in his mined.

The animal. He had spent hundreds of hours learning everything about the creature he had chosen. He knew everything from what it ate to the dimensions of the internal organs to instinctual behavior. He knew more about that animal then he knew about the human species. And with that image in mind he was ready.

When he finished thinking the last word his body started convulsing. He felt it changing but only a little and the pain kept growing. After a couple of minutes Vash started wandering if something was wrong. But as minutes passed the pain only grew until he finally fell on the ground unmoving.

It took him a couple of tens of minutes to attempt moving. When he did it took all his self control to not yell out in pain. After another ten minutes he managed to sit on the grass.

He had failed. Months of work for nothing. For a couple of seconds he let his frustration out and beat the ground with his fists. After releasing it he started to think. What had he missed? He reviewed the books he had read. Everything was perfect. But still he hadn't made it. Why? Then it hit him lake a tone of bricks. A passage from an old out of use book.

"_If the wizard or witch chooses an animal that is many times stronger than a human then the first transformation is done in two parts. The first part is the normal part of any transformation. But the pain is about fifteen times grater than if the wizard or witch had attempted a medium size animal. Then comes the hard part. In the next ten minutes the wizard or witch has a window to attempt another transformation. This one is devoid of pain and transforms into the chosen animal quite quickly. This is part of the reason why there are almost no big animal animagi in the world. Most think they fail after the first couple of first stage transformations"_

So that was the reason he failed. He had to try again. And he did with all the pain involved. Sweat covered every centimeter of his body and in the pale moon light if you could look closely his muscles were trebling under his skin. But this time after seven minutes he repeated the transformation and he found himself on all fours and the night a little more lighted. He looked around and as he turned his head to the left he saw his tail swishing throw the air. He had managed it. He started running around the yard. But after about half an hour of discovering his new body he saw the first rays of sun. He quickly transformed back and climbed, with what little strength he had, to his window. Once back he just fell on his bed from exhaustion. He had a smile on his face as he slept. He had succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i do not own anything :D hope you like

**Chapter 3: **Long Way To School

And finally it came. The day he was saying goodbye to his parents and hello to his new school.

His parents and Isei's parents had decided to go together to see their children off, thus Vash was now carrying a large camping backpack heading to the Deboso front door. You may be wandering why he didn't have a classical wood trunk. Then I would be wandering why he should be carrying ca wooden box after him instead of a nice backpack. As I was saying. There, Isei was waiting for him taking his wooden trunk out of the house.

"Dude, where's your trunk?", he asked dragging the box to the car.

Vash didn't answer him. He just tossed his backpack into the car hoping that that would answer the question for him and then helped his friend put his luggage in the same place. Surprisingly it was pretty heavy for it to be just clothes and books. He doubted the last part but then it would have to be something else even heavier. Strange.

The Kazamas and the Debosos were driving a normal minivan. At least normal on the outside. The inside was expanded throw magical means so everybody was sitting comfy. Mister Deboso was driving with Vash's father on his left and the children and mothers in the back. At first Vash thought that it would be a boring trip and that he should have brought a book. That was until the vehicle left the peaceful neighborhood and entered heavy traffic. That is when Vash found out two things. One: why everybody except him and mister Deboso where wearing the race style seatbelts that the vehicle was offering and Two: a minivan can drift at over one hundred miles per hour. Reno Deboso was a speed demon in every sense of the word. The car may have been a little magical but it was no Knight Buss. The car was really going on the other side of the road, really barely missing old women and small children and really making police officers chase it. The normal two hour drive took about thirty minutes.

When he got out of the car Vash was wandering if they could take another trip before the train left, God knows they had the time, when he noticed that the car was blue. Not an out of the ordinary color except that the car was red when they left. He had a confused look on his face until he saw Reno wink at him and heard him whisper _"Anti-cop magic"_. That explained why there were no police officers around and put a smile on Vash's face.

The train station was relatively empty. The magical one that is. They had arrived early because the fathers had ministry work to do and the mothers had women stuff to do. Vash didn't really know what his mother did except house work and helped him study. His guess was training. He knew that his mother had done the auror academy with his father after school but he had been born after it and she hadn't worked since. His guess about the training was because neither his father nor his crazy uncle ever misbehaved when she was mad and they always kept a hand near their wands. So Vash concluded that she had to be really powerful to make to Kazama males tremble. Even he was scared of his mother when she was mad.

They found an empty compartment left their things there and went outside to say goodbye to the parents.

"Be good this year. Don't kill your house in the race for the coup", Riza

"Don't bring home any pregnant girls", Reno with a smile on his face before being slapped on the back of his head by Riza

"No worries there. At least try to get to know some people", Tifa pleaded to Vash one last time

"And son, what ever you do, do it clean and never get caught", at that all four adults looked at each other and smiled a knowing smile.

That being said they all sheared hugs until Isei tried to hug Vash. The Kazama Death Glare number five was given by Vash and it quickly extinguished Isei's wish for a hug. Reno started laughing remembering the many times he was on the receiving end of it and Cloud smiled proudly that his son had mastered number five. Number five was for friends who were about to do something gay that they are going to brutally punished if they go throw with it.

They said a classic goodbye and Vash and Isei went back to their compartment.

Vash took the seat near the window in the way the train was about to go and Isei took the seat opposite him. Over the next hour the train had begun to fill up and by the time they left London they shared the compartment with two fourth year Huffelpuffs, boy and girl, and one scared looking first year boy. But he quickly got over his fright when Isei started doing magic for him. It was easy magic but it was fun for the kid.

"And now we're going to make the dark man's book pink and puffy", Isei told the first year and pointed his wand at Vash's book. Another number five and the wand went down.

"OK maybe we should leave the Dark One to his reading", Isei went on and even the fourth years laughed a little at that. They all had fun until the compartment door was opened with force.

"Well, well, well. Deboso, doing parlor tricks I see", was heard through the now opened door.

"Buzz off Slytherin shit", the angry voice of Isei responded. Vash had taken his eyes out of his book to see what was happening and saw Isei being pushed by a guy roughly double Isei's weight. After the gorilla stepped out of the way, another one entered the compartment. This one was normal. Well not really normal. He looked rich. Sparkling teeth, perfect hair cut, expensive robes, everything that shouted "I HAVE MONEY" could be seen on him. The smug smile he wore when he entered suggested that he owned the train and even the railroad. On a scale of one to ten on Vash's hateometer an easy eight.

"Deboso, Deboso. Still a savage I see", the guy said and Vash could identify him as the one who talked the first time.

"Still got a stick up your ass I see", Isei responded.

"Oh please spare us of your idiocy. I just came hearing about a transfer student from Tiffany and hoped to save him from you simple minded peasants", at this he looked around the compartment and spotted Vash. He made one step forward while his gorilla pined Isei to the wall near the now scared again first year. "Orion Simonton, heir to the Simonton domain, twenty seventh in line for the throne and a noble pureblood", he presented himself and extended his hand. Vash simply raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down for about a minute. In the end he didn't take the offered hand and got up to be eye to eye with Orion.

"Vash Kazama", he simply stated. And then he did something that would be the talk of the school for the next couple of weeks. He punched the gorilla that was holding Isei in the head, propelling him in to the corridor. "Next time you wish to talk to me you won't have bodyguards attacking my friends or else you will be sharing their fate", he whispered to the rich kid.

Orion turned to see his lackey passing into unconsciousness and then turned with a look of hate on his face.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No", Vash replied in an icy tone. "I'm advising you, the same as I'm going to advise you now to leave".

Orion Simonton had never been scared in his life. Yet something told him not to anger the young dark haired boy. So he left with Vash closing the door after him. After closing it, Vash turned to the room to see four pairs of the biggest eyes he had ever seen. Isei was even in the same position in which he had struggled against the brute for his liberty until the gorilla was removed.

"What?", Vash asked to bring them back. The first one was Isei.

"Dude. Like no one ever turned down Simonton so brutally until now"

"Yeah, except for Isei no one ever stood up to him", continued the fourth year boy.

"Why?", Vash asked as he was retaking his seat.

"Well because the Simontons are one of the most influential families in wizard Britain. They are noble men by muggle standards and one of the oldest purebloods in our world. They say that they are related to the Queen throw an old squib descendant", answered the only girl in the compartment.

"Please tell me that you don't put a price on purity in this country", Vash stated pleadingly and looking at Isei.

"Legally no, but because of shit heads like that guy in every generation purity gives you social status and the image of power", the answer came from his new friend.

Vash banged his head on the window and for the next couple of hours thought how he would beat the stupidity out of the pureblood morons. Until the door opened again to reveal a girl wearing glasses. She was shorter than Vash and Isei, at about 1.70, had light brown hair, a little over shoulder length and was walking toward Vash.

"You must be Vash Kazama. I am Tiffany Noir, sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. You are to report to caretaker Thomson once we reach Hogsmead station to take the boat to Hogwarts. Do you have any questions ?", she delivered her speech as perfectly polite as possible smiling at the end.

"Just one", answered Vash understanding what he had to do once he got off the train. "Has the trash outside my door been removed?"

The girl frowned a little before answering. "Bill was taken to a seventh year who is studying to become a healer and she patched him up. Do you have any idea how he got like that?", she asked. At this Isei, who had until now stared dreamily at the girl started to shake his head vigorously.

"Yes".

Slap! Isei hit his forehead. "I punched him in the head because he was aggressing my friend and little Tommy there", Vash pointed to the first year, "while me and a certain Orion Simonton were introducing ourselves", Vash continued like he had done the most natural thing in the world.

The girl's frown had increased greatly when he had said yes but at the mention of the small first year it had lessened.

"Violence is not the answer", Tiffany stated.

"Indeed, but it is the quickest, most efficient way to teach imbeciles and those who think they have power over others that their actions may have retribution", he responded with a little smile.

Tiffany looked a little frustrated which caused the smile to grow.

"Next time you have problems call someone who can handle it in nonviolent way", she told Vash in a more commanding tone.

"Not my stile", the response came with a smile.

At this the girl stopped trying to convince Vash that he was wrong and after shaking her head and muttering "idiot" under hear breath she left the compartment.

"Dude, you do know that you have gotten on the wrong side of the two most influential people in the school?", Isei asked him almost not believing it himself.

"That is my stile ", Vash replied picking up his book again.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the trip. Isei informed Vash that the girl that came before was Orion Simonton's girlfriend and it was being said that they would marry at the end of school. Not all that much love there, but they got along, especially seeing that Tiffany was the dream of most boys in the school. Even Isei admitted that he liked her and had those kinds of dreams with her, but she was way out of his league.

Then Isei's roommates came by and he presented them to Vash. They were Rick, Terry and John. Friendly chaps, but none of them were that close to Isei to be called a best friend. After they left, Isei explained that except for Slytherin the other houses weren't that united. Nobody stood up for someone else, except if they were best friends, and even then only if the offender wasn't a Slytherin pureblood. That was everybody was partially afraid of them. Most Slytherins where either brutish or powerful socially and could cause trouble for that person. The population of the school reached the seven mark on Vash's hateometer.

After a couple more hours of Vash hearing reasons to hate the school, the train reached the Hogsmeade station. Vash and Isei got out with the others leaving their bags on the train. Once out, Vash grabbed Tommy and headed to the only old man in the train station who was yelling "FIRST YEARS HERE !". After a couple of minutes all the students had left the station and Vash was surrounded by small children. The caretaker told them to follow him and started heading on a different road than the other students went. Isei had told Vash that the first years took boats to the castle. So for that part of the journey Vash got a boat with Tommy and a young girl that looked as terrified as Tommy when they first set eyes on the castle. But even the older boy was impressed with the building. That was the only thing that made him lower the hateometer score to six point five. The entire journey only took about fifteen minutes. Once they left the boats, they found themselves in front of a big wooden door. While all the children looked around or started speaking amongst themselves Vash looked up over the door. There written in stone stood a message probably written by the Founders.

"Welcome to the world of Magic".


End file.
